Unexpected Desires
by bert121
Summary: It can usually be expected that at any form of party with any combination of alcohol, drugs and desperate adolescents that some form of sexual activity will occur. On this occasion, the large suburban home packed with teenagers on the 31st October was no exception. The desires, however, may come as a surprise. Rated M, do not read if under 18. One-shot.


It can usually be expected that at any form of party with any combination of alcohol, drugs and desperate adolescents that some form of sexual activity will occur. On this occasion, the large suburban home packed with teenagers on the 31st October was no exception.

Bella did not want to attend, nor did she see the point in attending Embry Call's annual Halloween party. She saw it as an excuse for the slutty girls at school to get away with adorning their bodies in scantily - designed outfits with weak links to 'Halloween', and that showed as much skin as possible. This did not bode well for her. She was an average height, average build, frizzy brunette, with little to no self-confidence, limiting her outfit choices.

Her best friends Alice and Rosalie, however, were two of the most gorgeous girls anyone had ever seen. Alice was slim and petite, but with subtle curves and surprisingly large breasts that left her with the attention of most of the males in the school. Rosalie was tall, model-tall, with legs that went on forever and an ass that any girl would kill for. Rosalie therefore had the attention of not just the boys, but half of the female population too.

"Seriously guys, _no_."

"Come on, Bella! I promise you you'll look gorgeous! And look, not too much skin," Alice whined at me, "Just go and put it on, and then you can explain what your problem is."

The recent vampire infatuation of North America had led my delusional friends into believing that I could look 'hot' as a sexy vampire for Embry's party. My reluctance stemmed not from a desperation to look hot; just wanting to save myself from the humiliation of trying. Despite this, I knew there was no hope arguing with these girls.

"Fine. But consider yourselves no longer my best friends."

"Finally!" Yelled Rosalie. "I thought we'd never break you! Now go, go, and put it all on!"

I huffed audibly, grabbed the offending garments, and shuffled my way into Alice's generously- sized bathroom. Lifting up the black skirt and shirt, I realised that this outfit wasn't too bad; they've tried to get me to wear _much_ worse. Sliding the outfit on, I glanced at myself in the mirror. The skirt was extremely tight, stopping just above my mid-thigh, and somehow managed to give me an ass. The shirt was also in no way baggy, with short sleeves just covering my shoulders, and buttons up the front, its shape attempting to give me a waist line. As I finished doing up these buttons, I realised there was a problem.

"Alice!"

"What?"

"This shirt has a button missing!"

In all of the possible replies, I didn't then expect her to come barging in to what I thought was a _locked_ bathroom. She sauntered right up to me, and grabbed the front of the shirt, pretty much revealing my breasts to her.

"Hey!" I protested.

"Oh shhh, its nothing I haven't seen before. There's no button missing, Bella. But I do see what you mean, there's definitely something missing. Have you got that bra I told you to bring?"

_Oh no_. Not that bra. I did in fact bring it with me, on fear of Alice's wrath, but that did not in any way mean I was happy about wearing it.

"Well?" she asked.

"I've got it!" I heard Rose yell from the bedroom. "It was in her bag!"

_Fuck_. Why did I bring it with me?! Rosalie came into the bathroom, and handed me the bra that Alice had bought me for some stupid party last year, and I'd just about avoided wearing it last time. This time, however, my luck had run out.

"Put it on." Rose ordered. I looked between both girls, and their stares made me realise that I wasn't getting away with it this time.

To save myself some sort of dignity, after taking the bra I turned away from them to quickly switch it with mine and put the shirt back on. Turning around, I was greeted with the wide eyes and open mouths of my friends, both of whom were staring directly at my chest.

"Woah, Bella! You look like you've actually learned to grow boobs!"

I sighed, and looked down. Being honest with myself, the super padded, super push-up abilities of the bra did manage to give me a cracking cleavage. Maybe I could look okay for this party after all.

I looked up at the girls with a shy smile on my face, and admitted, "Well, I suppose they look better than usual, right? But still, I think there's definitely a button missing."

This caused the hysterical giggling of both Alice and Rose.

"Oh Bella! So much to learn!" snickered Rosalie.

"We haven't got time for chit-chat, its hair and make-up time!" Alice yelled, enticing another sigh from me. _Oh joy_, I thought, _Bella Barbie time_.

Later that evening, we were primped, polished, and ready to go. My hair was now somehow messy and wild, but beautifully shiny and neat at the same time, and my dark black eye-makeup surrounded red contact lenses that had terrified the shit out of me on first glance. They'd also forced me into heels- their power apparently has no limit- making me feel unstable, but secretly a little bit more sexy, too.

The girls looked stunning, of course, with their matching red contacts and beautifully messy hair. Rosalie was in a nearly-not-there black skirt and red corset, highlighting her legs with no need for heels, though she wore them anyway, and Alice was in super-tight ripped black leggings and a deep purple halter top that didn't allow anyone to look anywhere but her chest.

"Ahhh, I'm so excited! Where are the boys?!" Alice was having difficulty containing her energy, pretty much bouncing up and down on the spot.

'The boys' that Alice was referring to were Emmett and Jasper, Rose and Alice's boyfriends, as well as Rosalie's brother Edward, who were picking us up. Taking advantage of not having to drive there, Rose had already forced our pre-drinks upon us, leaving me buzzed already.

"Oh calm down, Alice, they'll be here soon. I don't know why we have to go as a six anyway; you know I hate being the only single one."

"It's alright Bella, nobody pays attention to who comes with whom anyway, and you never know, maybe you'll get lucky tonight." Rose added with a wink.

"Oh yeah, sure, with who?" I asked bitterly.

"I don't know… anyone! Or maybe Edward will dump his stupid slut girlfriend and notice just how good you look!" Alice squeaked.

I sighed. I'd had a crush on Edward for years, but he'd never looked at me twice. Why should he when _fucking gorgeous blonde_ Tanya keeps him so occupied?

My miserable thoughts were interrupted by a series of loud honks from outside. Alice leapt up, squealing again, "They're here, they're here! Let's Go!" She grabbed each of our hands and started for the door, but the alcohol-and-heels combination limited our speed, especially mine.

Stumbling out of the door, I could see Emmet's grin from the driver 's seat and Jasper's shy wave from next to him. In my slightly intoxicated state, I avoided looking at Edward, but hopped in the back with him and Rose as Alice jumped on Jasper's lap.

"Ewww, bro, get a room!" Emmett yelled, as Alice stuck her tongue straight down Jas's throat. Her tiny size meant that one drink, and she was gone. Alice giggled provocatively, and I rolled my eyes at my besotted friend.

We clearly weren't the first to arrive, as booming music accompanied by loud voices and laughter could be heard as we pulled up. We all got out quickly, as even _I _couldn't resist the allure of the lights and the music.

Not bothering to knock, Emmett pushed his way in with us on his tail, immediately heading for the drinks table.

"Let's get it on!" He yelled, and a few drinking games and shots later, and I was gone.

Sat on an over-used sofa, I observed the goings on. All furniture had been moved away or pushed to the side, creating a dance floor, where so many people were cramped together, sweating and grinding up against each other.

As I scanned the room, I recognised Emmett and Rose together – of course – with Rosalie's back to Emmett's front, relentlessly rubbing her ass up against his dick. I could see his arousal from my seat, and I couldn't help but admit that it turned me on.

Despite my voyeur-ish tendencies, the alcohol and fumes in the air were giving me sight problems, so I looked around in attempt to focus on something. In my peripheral I registered a large shape, and on snapping my eyes back to it, I realised it was a person.

"Bella! Bella! I can't believe you're here!" I had no recollection of who was speaking to me, I could just see just dark skin and a huge bright white smile. "Wanna dance?" He yelled.

Any reservations I may have had about dancing were nowhere to be found, especially after watching Em and Rose's dance, if you could call it that. On his offering of his hand, I grabbed it and allowed myself to be pulled up, and towards the makeshift dance floor.

After an immeasurable amount of time moving with the person, pressed right up against him, with other bodies surrounding me, all moving disjointedly to the pounding music, the mystery man grabbed my hand again, and led the way to the side of the room.

He pressed my up against the wall, his hands on either side of my face, and lent down to me.

He spoke loudly into my ear, with slurred words, "I've never seen you look so _hot_," and proceeded in bringing his lips roughly to my own.

I think that shock registered inside of me, but my inebriated state caused a delayed reaction in first kissing him pack, and secondly wrapping my arms around his neck. He moaned and took my grabbing him as permission, and began to push himself against me, grinding his hips into me, pushing me so my back was flush against the wall.

He pulled away suddenly, panting for breath, his face only an inch from mine, and his hooded eyes looked directly into mine.

"Sorry Bell, but your eyes are creeping the hell outta me, can you take them out?" he asked, with an arrogance radiating from him, as if he knew I would bend to his every request.

In my desperation, I turned my head away from him, and pulled my contacts out, just dropping them to the floor next to me. Then, unaware of what was happening, I allowed myself to be dragged up the stairs, his hand clasped in mine once again.

On reaching the top, he pushed open the first door and pulled me in urgently behind him. He slammed the door shut by pushing me up against it, and possessing my mouth with his. I could taste the alcohol on his tongue as it swirled around mine, pushing and pulling, and biting my lip roughly as he pulled away.

He grabbed my shoulders and spun me around, kissing me again as I walked backwards towards the bed. I felt my legs hit the mattress, and as I fell backwards he came with me, landing with all of his weight on top of me.

"Shit, sorry Bella," he mumbled, moving his lips from my mouth to my neck, and to my collarbone, and across my shoulder.

"Mhmmm," I incoherently mumbled, more interested in a sweet spot he'd found at the bottom of my neck, where he was roughly biting and pulling at the skin. As his confidence grew further, he began groping me over my clothes, my breasts, my stomach, my ass; and then gently between my legs, causing me to squirm away from him.

In my state I didn't hear the giggles outside of the room, so I was startled when the door swung open with a bang. The boy jumped up from me, removing his hand from rubbing along my underwear, and the other couple simply stumbled away to another room, with a "sorry mate", as he slammed to door and dragged a dresser to block it.

"There," he said, "no more interruptions."

His dark eyes swept up and down my body, and he stood next to the bed, beckoning me nearer. I sat up slowly, and crawled my way to the foot of the bed, kneeling so that I was almost his height. He grabbed one side of my shirt and ripped, sending buttons flying and exposing my chest to him.

I squeaked in surprise, and covered my chest with my hands, sitting back onto my feet.

"Don't be shy, sweet, you have nothing to be ashamed of," he said, pushing my hands slowly away so that he could cup my breasts. He moaned loudly in satisfaction, as he groped them, before ducking his hands into the cup, and pinching a nipple in each hand. Now it was my turn to moan.

He chuckled at my reaction, and moved his hands to his belt, denying me his touch. He looked directly into my eyes again as he undid it, and mumbled, "I don't know why, but I've never wanted to _fuck_ someone so hard in all my life."

He smiled at me as he got to the zipper of his jeans, and grabbed one of my hands. Unsure of his next move, I let him, and he pressed my hand up against his boxer-covered dick, and moaned loudly, causing a blush to creep up my cheeks.

With a bravery achieved only from alcohol consummation, I reached up, and pulled the elastic of his boxers down, revealing his dick to me. I think I must have waited too long, simply staring, as the next thing that I knew was happening was his hand threading into my hair, and pulling my face towards his growing erection.

I felt it enter my mouth, accompanied by an unpleasant taste, and the feeling of him controlling my head, and thrusting himself into my mouth as he held me still. He carried on until he hit the back of my throat, causing me to gag onto his dick.

"Fuck," he murmured, "that's enough, I don't want to cum yet."

As he let go of my head, he stepped backwards and continued stripping, first the rest of his jeans and boxers, followed by his polo shirt, which he carelessly threw behind him. I'd never seen a man naked before, so this was quite sight to take in.

He smirked at me, and asked, "Aren't you going to join me?" I frowned in reply, unsure of his meaning. His impatience caused him to huff, and leap towards me, pushing me back to the bed, and grabbing my skirt at my hips, and pulling of in one swift motion. He smirked again.

Feeling self-conscious again, I tightly closed my legs and covered myself with my hands, but this appeared to anger him.

"No. Let me see you. _All_ of you."

My lack of reply caused him to flop on top of me again, and reach behind me to undo my bra. He smiled as they were released, despite their disappointing size.

"They're cute." He commented, "Just look at these nipples. Perfect." He proved his point by swooping his head down to take a nipple into his mouth, and swirl his tongue around, while the other nipple was teased by his pinching thumb and forefinger, causing me to moan loudly.

"That's it baby. Let me hear you." He commented appreciatively.

As my addled brain was focusing on these new sensations, I didn't notice his hand sneak between our bodies and grab my underwear, until I felt it be torn away from my body. I hadn't realised the speed in which this was progressing until this moment, as he wriggled downwards open my legs with his knees and hands, and settle himself between them.

I panicked, pushing hard against his chest, but he was too heavy.

It was then that I felt his considerably large dick begin to slide into me. He reached my barrier.

"Shit." He looked me in the eye. "Are you a virgin?"

I answered with a desperate nod, tears filling my eyes in fear.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry." He pulled back a little. "Do you want me to carry on?"

I genuinely contemplated my answer for as long as my drunk, horny brain could manage. _Eighteen is too old to still be a virgin_, I had thought, _why not just get it over with?_

I nodded carefully.

The boy moved back towards me, kissed me hard on the lips, and thrusted into me so suddenly, so unexpectedly and so completely, that I cried out, tears escaping my eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," he mumbled, kissing me gently this time, "It's better to just do it. The pain will go soon."

Very slowly, he began moving again. In, out. In, out. He was still on top of me, and he was heavy and _so hot_. Our bodies were sweating so we were sliding together, the same repeated motions of in, and out.

My hands were still on his chest, and I could feel him tensing, and shortly after he gave me one, _hard_, thrust, and emptied himself inside of me.

As he slid out of me for the last time, I shivered. It felt so… _empty_.


End file.
